


Gemina Perfectio

by The_Rivers_Heart



Series: Gemina Ennealogy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, OC heavy, Other, Rewrite Universe, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rivers_Heart/pseuds/The_Rivers_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet and Krystian are entering Hogwarts in September 1991. Among meeting new friends, and reuniting with ones from their past, what lays in store for the twin sisters as they embark on the first step of their journey into the future of the wizarding world?<br/>{Rewrite universe of book one. Caution, only slight differences to books 1 and 2. Books 3-7 will be the most changed.}<br/>{Planned out with my best friend, twin of my soul, Mika}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Chapter Zero: Snakes and Letters

 

_**Snakes and Letters** _

"Mummy! Mummy!" Came a yell from somewhere just above Camila's ear. Said woman groaned, playfully swatting at the loud voice. Her actions only seemed to make the owner of the voice more persistent, as the owner decided to jump on her back.

"Julieeet!" Camila groaned again and rolled over, causing the kid to fall onto the other side of the bed. The kid giggled shuffling herself around to get into her mum's face.

"Morning mummy!" Juliet giggled, and poked her mum's nose. This girl stared back at her mum with sunlit gold eyes, set in soft Ivory skin. Her face, framed with silken ebony hair, just shone with mischievousness.

Camila couldn't help but smile seeing one of her daughters. "Morning little chimaera, where's your sister?" she asked, sitting up and scooping Juliet up onto her lap.

"Kryssie's outside playing with Mural!" Juliet giggled, throwing her arms around her mother's neck, giving her a big good morning hug.

Mural was Camila's old Norwegian Forest cat, from her school days. The cat was usually very lazy, liking to be left alone, but when it came to Camila's two daughters, Mural would chase them, and let them chase him. That cat got her twins into so many sticky situations, that Camila was always fixing one scrape or another.

Sighing, Camila placed Juliet on her feet, and standing up off her bed. Stretching, she walked downstairs, and to the back door. Juliet on her heels she opened it, and looked around confused. "Chameleon! Where are you?" She called out, cupping her hands around her mouth. Seconds later Mural ran past her into the house, hissing like a leaking ball. Raising an eyebrow, she headed out into the backyard. "Krystian! Where are you?" She called out, looking around the yard.

Giggles came from their little pond in the back, and Camila sighed, heading towards the sound. Suddenly something ran into her from behind. When she looked, Juliet was there looking up at her. Shaking her head, she pushed aside the willow branches blocking the pond. The sight before her made Camila shake her head, and Juliet scream. Krystian was laying on the ground face to face with a small black and white snake. Both looked over at Juliet's scream, Krystian tilting her head of black and white hair that matched the snake down to the last spot.

"Morning mummy! Hi Julie!" Krystian smiled brightly and waved, before turning back to the snake, shifting up onto her knees, and holding her hand out. To Camila's surprise the snake slithered into her eleven year old daughter's hand, before wrapping around her small wrist to secure itself.

"Kryssie... where did this snake come from?" Camila asked stepping forward before kneeling down to her daughter's height.

Krystian giggled and pet the small snake's head softly. "She was under the tree! She's such a sweetie~"

Camila looked at the snake, who was just relaxing on her daughter's arm like it was completely normal for a wild snake to trust humans. That thought made Camila pause. _'What if this snake isn't wild?'_ She thought to herself, before standing up. "Kryssie I think your little friend is someone's pet."

Krystian's face fell, as she pulled the hand containing the snake closer. "So.. I can't keep her...?" She asked, her lip quivering.

Looking at her daughter, she smiled softly. "We can take care of her until we find her owner, alright?" That didn't seem to lift Krystian's mood, but she nodded nonetheless. Looking back to Juliet, she found the other girl shaking her head quickly, eyes squeezed shut, hair shifting to a grey color. "Juliet..?" Camila asked, tilting her head.

"No no no no no!" Juliet cried out. "I don't want a snake in the house!" She was backing away slowly. Juliet didn't like snakes, Camila knew that... Her daughters were sometimes so alike, but others, they were polar opposites. Sighing, she ruffles Juliet's hair giving her a smile.

"It's not for long Chimaera. Just until we find her owner, okay?" Camila said softly. Juliet just pouted and ran inside. Krystian moved beside her mum, making her look down. She was looking back up at her, the snaking having moved up to drape itself around her neck. Seeking the warmth the new spot offered. "Come on little Chameleon, let's get your little friend settled." And with that, Camila lead her inside.

After setting up their old fish tank up well enough to accommodate a snake, with a promise of getting some more appropriate equipment to care their their little house guest, Camila started on breakfast. Juliet sat on one side of the room reading a book about dragons. While Krystian sat on the floor on the other side, playing with the little snake she had dubbed Dameta, after a witch on one of her favorite radio shows.

Every so often, Juliet would look over her book, glaring at the snake, then went back to reading. Sighing, Camila flipped the pancakes, before taking a sip of her coffee.

While she was moving the pancakes onto the plates, there was a loud screech from the livingroom. All three humans in the room turned towards the kitchen door, as a beautiful light barn owl flew in, dropping two envelopes onto the table, and flying back out of the room.

"Kaely can't wait, can she?" Camila asked, as her daughters ran over to the table, staring down at the envelopes.

"Can we mummy?" Juliet asked, looking up with a wide grin on her face, hair shifting into a bright golden hue as her excitement grew.

"Pleeeaaaase mummy!" Krystian chimed in, jumping in her spot. Hair following Juliet’s shift as both girls looked at their mother with wide grins.

Camila put on a show of sighing dramatically. "If you must~" She sighed out in a whispy tone. It took only seconds for the girls to rip open the envelopes. Both girls lit up like fireworks, before they were squealing, and holding the letters high.

Both girls looked at their mom, matching looks of joy mixed with pride, as they held up their letters, and chimed in time with the other. "We got our Hogwarts letters!!!"


	2. Chapter One: Porci Verrucis

_ **Porci Verrucis** _

The next morning, the rising sun found twin girls running outside. Snake draped around her neck, Kryssie ran up the back hill towards the large manor that stood high over her own home. Juliet was right on her heels, giggling like mad. “Hurry Julie! Nev should be up already!”

“I’m hurrying!” The ebony haired twin called back, picking up her pace to pass Krystian, sprinting towards the side door of their friend’s home.

“No fair!” Krystian drawled out, trying to reach the door before her twin. But Juliet was faster, and before Krystian could reach, she knocked on the door.

The door swung open, and a stern, elderly woman in very expensive looking, old fashioned clothing stood in the doorway. Looking down at the twins, her face hard as stone, but her eyes softened just the slightest when she saw the girls.

“G’morning Mrs. Longbottom!” The twins chimed, smiling brightly.

“Is Neville awake?” Krystian asked, grinning widely, bouncing in her spot.

“Good Morning Juliet, Krystian.” Augusta Longbottom calmly said, as she moved aside for the twins. “He is upstairs in his room. We will be leaving very soon, so do not dawdle.”

“Thank you ma’am!” The twins all but ran into the house, kicking off their dew covered boots, and running for the stairs.

Augusta sighed, shaking her head as she closed the door. “Children these days...”

At the top of the stairs, the twins barely manage to swing right down the hall, before running right to their friend’s door, Juliet knocking like she was trying to escape some kind of monster, while Krystian giggled herself silly.

A short brown haired boy, with a rounded face opened the door. He was dressed for the day, but his hair was as if he’d just crawled out of bed. The twins giggled and waved at their friend. “Mornin’ Neville!” They greeted, with matching grins.

Neville’s sleepy eyes grew wide along with a smile. “Morning Kryssie! Morning Julie!”

Krystian giggled and looked around... before pulling the small snake from around her neck. “Lookie what I found!” She beamed, holding the snake out to the boy. Said snake looked at him, before wrapping herself around Krystian’s small wrist, and laying her head down.

“Whoa!” Neville exclaimed, looking between the snake and Krystian, backing up the smallest bit. “Where’d you find it?”

“In our backyard!” Krystian giggled, petting the her little friend’s head. “She was all alone by the pond, poor sweetie..” 

“Y-You are really comfortable with her,” Neville observed, blinking. 

Juliet was beside her twin pouting. “Too comfy, snakes are bad!” She crossed her arms.

Krystian rolled her eyes, and softly kissed the top of Dameta’s head. “She’s the sweetest little thing! She’s not bad at all-!”

“Krystian! Juliet! Neville! It is time for us to go! Your mother must be waiting for you both!” Augusta called from the base of the stairs. The kids all pouted, but looked at each other.

“We’ll see you there, okay?” Juliet spoke, heading for the stairs.

“Yeah!” Neville beamed.

Krystian giggled putting Dameta back around her neck. “Okay! See you... oh, and remember to brush your hair!” Krystian giggled as Neville started helplessly palming his bedhead back into place.

The twins hurried down the stairs, saying goodbye to Augusta, and running out the side door, back towards their own house. 

⚫⚫⚫

Half an hour later, walking out of the Leaky Cauldron, twin eyes lit up at the sight of the busy street before them. Shops lining both sides of the cobblestone road, made Krystian and Juliet looked at each other, and hold back squeals, as they grabbed Camila’s hands. “Hurry Mummy!!” They chimed in unison. “It’s Diagon Alley!!”

Laughing, Camila gripped their small hands, and lead them into the throng of Wizards and Witches shopping in this little magical fraction of London. “Where to first, munchkins?” She asked, looking between them.

The girls exchanged looks before pointing down the road. “Ollivanders!!”

“Fine fine~ Thought we’d save the best for last, but alas, you both are two excited...” Camila smiled, as she lead her daughters to the Famous Ollivanders wand shop. They walked into the narrow store, and looked in awe at all the shelves, filled with wands. Boxes of all sizes lined the walls, in many different colors. 

Suddenly Mr. Ollivander’s head appeared from behind a shelf, and smiled at the girls. "Ah~ The Jacobs twins if I am correct?" The girls both nodded mutely at the man, who then sent two enchanted measuring tapes towards them, that started measuring different parts of their bodies; arm length, hair length, right down to the length of their noses. 

Then Ollivander pulled two wands off the shelfs, and handed one to each girl. "For you, Miss Krystian, Oak, seven inches, phoenix feather, inflexible, and smooth. And to you, Miss Juliet, Elm, Unicorn tail hair core, ten and a half inches, rigid, with a decorated shaft," He said, handing each wand to the girl he mentioned. They stood there for a moment, before Ollivander snatched the wands back.

The girls looked at their mum confused, but she just rolled her eyes with a laugh. So they turned back to the man, just as he placed new wands into their hands.

"Fir, Unicorn tail hair, twelve inches, Bendy,  bent shaft," He said, both wands being identical. Before Ollivander could take them back this time, a boy with black hair, chestnut brown eyes, and a black cloak over his shoulders, walked in, he saw the girls, smirked, then looked straight at Ollivander.

"I'm here to pick up my wand from Gregorovitch," he said and Ollivander nodded with understanding. He grabbed the twin wands from Juliet and Krystian, putting them back into their respective boxes. Somewhere in Krystian’s mind, she wondered how he knew which wand belonged in which box.

"Yes yes, Mr. Wilde. It is fully repaired, and ready for you," Ollivander said, then disappeared into the back room, before emerging again, holding a black box with a crimson red ribbon wrapped around it. "Hawthorne, nine and a half inches, demiguise hair core, pliable, smooth," He rattled off, and handed the box to the boy.

"Thank you," The boy regarded Ollivander, before he turned to the twins. "My names Ryder Wilde. Hogwarts first year, and you are?"

"Juliet Jacobs, first year at Hogwarts as well," Juliet said with a nod to the boy.

"Krystian Anderson, Hogwarts first year too," Kryssie muttered, looking back to Ollivander, whom was combing the shelves again. He suddenly rushed out to them, holding two completely different wand boxes. With a wave, the boy left as the twins turned their attention back to Ollivander.

"Freshly made, finished just yesterday," Ollivander said with a wide smile, opening one, and handing it to Juliet. "Birch, with a dragon heartstring core, eleven inches.. inflexible.. knobby," he quickly explained, then quickly opened the other, handing it to Kryssie. "Cherry with ebony detailing, a unicorn tail hair core, eleven inches, supple, with a spiraled shaft." No sooner were the wands in their hands, did red and purple sparks shoot from the ends. "Remarkable! Superb!" He called and handed the boxes to them, as Camila walked up to their sides. "Seven galleons a piece, and they're yours."

"Alright, put them away girls, and let Ollivander wrap them," Camila said, pulling out her wallet, and grabbing 14 galleons to pay for the wands. The girls passed them to Ollivander, who wrapped them in brown paper and twine, before accepting the money, and passing the boxes back to the twins. 

The girls hugged the wand boxes to their person, and smiled brightly. "Thank you Mr. Ollivander!" Both girls chimed together. Camila smiled to Ollivander who held a hand up, waving as the family left his shop. 

⚫⚫⚫

Books, to telescopes, to potion ingredients, quills and parchment. Camila lead the girls all over Diagon Alley, ticking off one thing after another from their supply lists. Getting fitted for their robes took longer than expected, when Juliet kept randomly screaming, pretending she had gotten poked by a needle. Just to make the woman fitting her jump back, only to realize she hadn't done anything. 

Currently the family of three was sitting at a small cafe they had stopped at for lunch. Juliet bit down into her sandwich, nodding to something Camila said, with a bright smile.

Krystian looked up from her own lunch, catching sight of a familiar dirty blond haired boy. “Neville!” She called out, waving from her seat. The boy waved back then looking at his Gran, before the two of them made their way over.

Camila inclined her head. “Augusta,” she greeted, receiving a nod in return. The two grown witches looked at the children, then Camila stood, and they stepped off to the side to talk.

Neville stood between the two girls, and smiled. “How’s your shopping going?” he asked.

Krystian smiled back at him, setting her food down. “We’re about halfway done. Yourself?”

“Gran’s had me just about everywhere today..” Neville said with a look of being tired of shopping, clear on his face.

“I know how that feels,” Juliet sympathized, then held out a box of Bertie Bott's that she pulled form her small backpack. “Want some?” she asked, smiling as sweetly as was possible. Krystian raised her eyebrow at her twin, but before she could say anything, Neville happily took some of the beans.

“Thanks a lot Julie!” He chimed with a smile. He cheerfully plopped a bean into his mouth... only to spit it out, fanning his mouth. “Water! Water!” Krystian shot her now laughing twin a glare, handing Neville her water. The boy chugged it down, before letting out a relieved sigh. 

“Just what type of beans do you have in that box Jules?” Krystian asked, crossing her arms.

“Oh you know... Cayenne pepper... Jalapeno.... Sriracha....” Juliet's face twisted into a mischievous grin, and Krystian face-palmed.

“Juliet I swear... Stop pranking Neville, he’s our friend!” Krystian chastised, giving her twin a reproachful look.

Juliet shuddered, pouting. “You look like mummy when you do that.” She said as her pout grew. Krystian rolled her eyes, and flagged down the waitress, to get herself, and Neville, another glass of water.

⚫⚫⚫

It was nearly sundown by the time the family of three had picked up everything on the girl’s lists. Having parted ways with the Longbottom’s some time ago, the girls had wanted to get back to shopping rather quickly. Finally, there was just one more stop, one that made Juliet explode with excitement. She was nearly bouncing off the walls as Camila walked the girls through the door to the  _ Magical Menagerie. _

Krystian wandered around, not knowing what to choose, while Juliet knew exactly what she wanted, and went to the area that held the young kittens. Juliet squealed despite herself, and looked at each one, until her eyes landed on one batting the tail of another. It had black, and grey tiger stripe fur, with strands of orange running through.  It’s whole belly was white, and there was white patches over its paws. 

Juliet giggled as Camila joined her. "Is that the one you want, Julie?" She asked. Juliet nodded vigorously, and Camila smiled, flagging over the clerk, who pulled the kitten out and handed it to Juliet.

"You take care of that little guy, alright?" The clerk said with a smile.

Juliet nodded and smiled as the kitten licked her cheek. "I'm going to call you Artemis!" Juliet giggled as Artemis nuzzled her.

"Seems like he likes you already sweety," Camila said with a bright smile. Looking around the store in search of her other daughter, she found her stationed in front of a small barn owl that was staring back at her. “Come along Juliet, let’s see what Kryssie found, okay?” She asked, smiling at the girl holding the kitten close. She nodded, and they made their way over to Krystian.

Krystian looked at her mum, then back at the little owl. “She’s really cute.” Krystian smiled.

“Then we’ll get her, okay?” Camila asked, waving over the clerk.

“Okay, I want to name her Astra!” Krystian beamed as the worker put the owl into a travelling cage, and their mother paid for their pets.

Leading the girls out of the shop, Camila looked at them. “Well girls... who’s ready to get home?”  
  
Both twins replied, with a tuckered out yawn, making their mother laugh as she lead them back to the Leaky Cauldron. After shrinking their shopping to fit into her pocket, Camila loaded the girls, their new animal friends, and herself into the floo, before calling out;  _ "Number eight Primrose Boulevard, Porci Verrucis!" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided since I didn't even get past the prologue last time, I'd post the real chapter one. 
> 
> Next Sunday I'll Post Chapter Two!


	3. Chapter Two: Pranksters and Purity

_ **Pranksters and Purity** _

Krystian and Juliet pushed the trolleys loaded with their steamer trunks and pet cages, through Kings Cross station. They were heading towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten, excitement almost tangible in the air. They got there just in time to see a head of familiar red hair run through the barrier.

“Was that Ron?” Krystian asked, looking at her twin, with a tilt of her head.

“Oh I hope! That would mean my twins are here!” Juliet grinned widely, and made a break for the wall.

“Watch out for the muggles, Chimaera!” Camila called after her, and sighed. “Your sister is so impatient..”

Krystian looked at her mother with a blank look. “She got it from you, you know.” Before she stuck her tongue out, and ran after her sister. Astra letting out a hoo at being jostled.

Camila smacked her forehead. “I have horrible daughters...” But she couldn’t help the smile as she followed behind Krystian.

Stepping out onto the platform, the twins stared in awe at the scarlet train before them. It took Camila yanking their trolleys from them, to break their stares long enough for her to lead them down the length of the train.

"Hurry up!" the girls heard Molly Weasley, Matron of the family of gingers that they had known for ages, call out to the backs of three boys clambering onto the train. Krystian and Juliet quickly grabbed a hug from Camila, running past Molly dragging their trunks and pets onto the train.

“Hi Auntie Molly!” Krystian called over her shoulder, as a familiar lanky hand grabbed her trunk handle, pulling it up for her. She smiled appreciatively up at the face of George Weasley, as she climbed up into the train.

“Bye Auntie Molly!” Juliet giggled, handing up her trunk to a grinning Fred Weasley.

Molly shook her head as Camila stepped up beside her. “Sorry we’re late Molly. Krystian didn’t want to say goodbye to that damn snake.”

“It’s alright Camila dear,” Molly said with a warm smile. “At least you made it before the whistle blew.” And just as the words left her mouth, the train’s whistle rang out, and the doors closed behind the boarding students.

Fred and George opened the nearest window, poking their heads out, to grin at their crying sister on the platform. "Don't cry, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls." Fred called, trying to keep her calm.

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat, once we figure out how to blow one up!" George chorused after him.

"Oh yay! Toilet explosions!" Juliet cheered, throwing her hands in the air.

"George!" Molly yelled, with a warning tone

"Only joking, Mum," He quickly said, sending a wink towards his sister who giggled.

Krystian and Juliet shoved the dorky older twins back from the window, poking their own heads out. "We'll see you at Christmas Mummy!" Krystian said with a bright smile.  Juliet nodded her agreement as the train began to move. Krystian and Juliet waved to the two adults, before looking at Ginny. “Just wait one more year Gin! Then you’ll be riding with us!”

The little ginger girl smiled, and waved. “Write to me! Both of you!” She called, as the train started gaining speed.

“All the time!” Krystian yelled back.

Juliet ducked back into the train, and Krystian soon followed suit. But she ended up looking around confused, as her sister was nowhere to be found. Walking further into the train, she soon realized the Weasley twins had kidnapped her sister into their compartment to start plotting pranks for this upcoming year. If the hysterical laughter of her twin was anything to go by, this year was going to be full of very elaborate pranks. Shaking her head, Krystian walked down the hall of the train, looking for a compartment with an open seat.

On her way, she ran into the trolley lady, and shared a kind smile with her. “Anything form the trolley dear?” The warm eyed witch asked, gesturing to the selection of snacks, sweets, and drinks on her cart. While she browsed, she heard someone stop beside her. The person started listing off things on the trolley, and the witch smiled, and placed everything he asked for, into a paper bag.

Looking over, she caught sight of slicked back, platinum blond hair. Before she could blink, he was facing her. “Hello.” Krystian said with a smile and a small wave. The boy looked back at the trolley, clearly content with ignoring her. Krystian frowned, but put her smile back on, and spoke up. “I said, Hello.”

The boy looked back to her unamused, but relented. “Hello.” Then turned back to pay the witch.

Krystian smiled brightly, and after buying what she wanted quickly, she looked back at the boy. “My name’s Krystian, and you are?”

The boy looked like he was debating whether to answer her, but it seemed he decided on doing it, as he turned his attention to her. “Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.” The look on his face shouted _‘You must know of my family, therefore you will pay your respect to me.’_

But all Krystian did was continue to smile. “It’s nice to meet you,” She chimed, shifting the bag of treats into her arms, as she handed the money to the trolley lady.

Draco’s eyebrow rose. "Nice to meet me?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Is it not supposed to be nice meeting someone?" Krystian asked, as the trolley lady moved on.

Draco stared at the girl, who just smiled back, like she hadn’t heard of the Malfoy family before. Soon he let out a small chuckle. "You know, you’re one weird girl..." he muttered, then leaned into the wall, acting cool. "What's your family name?"

"I hardly think that's any of your business really," Krystian reprimanded, then turned to put her bag of treats into her trunk.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed,” Draco scoffed, turning away from Krystian to go back to his own compartment.

“No, I just have better uses of my time, then explaining myself to the spawn of Lucius Malfoy~” Krystian hummed, and turned to go on her way.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Draco asked, turning back towards her, eye twitching.

“Nothing nothing~” Krystian giggled, and started to walk down the train, going back to her search for a seat. “But for the record...” She looked over her shoulder at him, and smiled. "Anderson.”

Draco looked puzzled. “Anderson?”

“My name, it’s Krystian Anderson," She chimed, smiling sweetly. Before grabbing the handle of her trunk, and going to  find a seat, leaving the blond boy in her wake.

⚫⚫⚫

Down the train, inside a compartment full of contagious laughter, sat two red haired boys, and an ebony haired girl, leaning over a pile of small pieces of parchment. “I think this one is the best for the first day!” Juliet cheered, pointing to a prank idea written in her own handwriting.

“What? No!” Fred hollered, picking up one in his own hand. “This one makes more sense! McGonagall won’t see it coming!”

“She’ll sniff that out in a heartbeat! This one will slip right by her!” George exclaimed, holding up one of his own ideas.

“Both of you are nutzo! This one’s the one, it’s my first year! Let me make my pranking mark!” Juliet said while she crossed her arms.

The twins looked at each other, then grinned. “Little firsty wants to make herself known Georgey!” Fred exclaimed, putting on a mocking face of pride.

“That she does Freddy! Should we allow her to? I mean she had us both to teach her... she might outdo us!” George put a hand over his chest, putting on a face of faked fear.

“We can’t have that! Our Prank Mistress can’t _surpass us_ on her first year! What kind of self-respecting kings of pranks would we be, if our disciple showed us up?” Fred mused, putting on a very serious thinking face.

Juliet pouted and shoved both of them. “You two are a pair of knuckleheads!”

The Weasley twins snickered, as Fred reached out, ruffling Juliet’s hair. Juliet swatted at his hand, her pout growing. Fred just grinned wider, as George grabbed the paper from her.

“Hmmm..” George mused, reading the prank idea. “Looks like a good plan!” George grinned, giving Juliet a thumbs up.

Juliet’s pout flipped to a small smile. “Really?”

Fred snatched the paper, and read the idea as well. “Sounds like a right good plan!” He chorused, waving the paper.

Juliet’s smile turned into a grin, and she launched forward, throwing her arms around the older twin’s necks. “You guys are the best!

Fred and George hugged her, grinning. “We know~!”

⚫⚫⚫

Krystian sighed, walking past yet another full compartment. She’d been walking for half an hour, but everywhere she found, was either somewhere she didn’t want to sit, or completely full. Letting out another sigh, Krystian moved on to the next section of compartments.

No sooner had she taken one step, did two massive kids barrel past her, shoving her backwards into a compartment. She would have fallen to the floor, if someone hadn’t stepped behind her. “Watch where you’re going, you neanderthals!”

Krystian recognized that voice, looking over, she smiled. “Hello Wilde!” Krystian greeted. The boy looked at her, blinking, before recognition dawned on his face.

“Oh, you're that girl I saw at Ollivanders.” Ryder said, blinking again. “What was your name again?” His face blank.

“Krystian,” she said, pouting, as she righted herself onto her feet.

“Right,” Ryder shrugged, and moved to the compartment door, looking out. “Crabbe and Goyle are such thick heads... Probably looking for the trolley.” He turned back to Krystian, noticing her trunk and cage. “Still looking for a seat?” He asked, gesturing to the items beside her.

Krystian looked at her things, then back at Ryder before nodding. “The train is quite packed...”

Ryder stepped forward, taking her trunk. “You can sit here, it’s been boring riding alone.” At her nod, the two of them hoisted the trunk up onto the compartment rack.

“Thanks Wilde,” Krystian said, before looking around. “I should probably go find my sister.”

“Oh yeah... there was another girl wasn’t there... what was her name.... Julian?” Ryder asked, blinking.

“.... _Juliet._ ” Krystian replied, with a blank stare.  
  
“Eh, close enough.” Ryder shrugged, before sitting down.

Krystian’s eye twitched, but she shook her head, turning to the door. “I’ll be back later.” She said, then walked out.

⚫⚫⚫

Ryder watched Krystian leave, before stretching out on the benched seat, looking out the window. The day had already been too long for his liking, and it seemed it wouldn’t be over any time soon. Seeing as his other compartment mate, the arrogant blond he’d been forced to hang out with while growing up, decided that was the time to waltz back in.

“Wilde, do you ever sit like a well brought up pure blood?” snided Draco Malfoy, narrowing his eyes at the lax posture Ryder was known for.

“I sit however I want Malfoy,” Ryder chided back, rolling his eyes. “Besides, not everyone has the pole up their arse that you Malfoys do.”

Draco’s face went red with anger, glaring daggers at Ryder. Forcefully sitting down, with perfect, straight backed posture. "Whatever." he muttered under his breath, before pulling out his stash of treats from the trolley.

Ryder just rolled his eyes. _‘Same old same old’_ he thought to himself. Attempting to ignore the blond, he started watching the clouds go by. It seemed like ages, before the compartment door opened again, causing both boys to look over, at an annoyed Krystian.

“I go shoo’d away.” Krystian muttered, clearly unhappy at this. She took on a mocking tone _“Prank meeting! No non-pranksters allowed!”_ Krystian huffed, flopping down onto the seat beside Draco. Then she blinked, and turned, looking at the blond. “You again?”

Draco’s eye twitched, staring at the red haired girl beside him. “What are you doing here?” He demanded, scooting away from her. Making Ryder try to hide his snort at Malfoy’s loss of composure.

“Wilde said I could sit here.” Krystian replied with a plain tone, but with a very basic smile. “Is that a problem?”

Draco looked over at Ryder. “You let _her_ sit here?” He asked, a tone of annoyance peeking into his words.

Ryder just shrugged, with a smirk. “Your cronies almost knocked her down, least I could do was give her a seat. Besides...” he looked at Krystian, and grinned. “She’s funny.”

Krystian raised an eyebrow. “Funny _how?_ ”

“You don’t let Malfoy here’s family reputation, stop you from saying what you want.” Ryder calmly said, shrugging off Draco’s newly revived glare.

Krystian just blinked, before smiling. “I know full well the rumors about the Malfoy family, but I could really care less. My family might not have been England born centuries ago, but they date back to way before his precious Malfoy clan _existed~_ ”

Ryder broke out laughing like crazy, as Draco’s face turned beat red. The blond boy stood up, and stormed out of the compartment, slamming the sliding door behind him. Krystian looked at Ryder blinking. “Was it something I said?” That just made Ryder lose it, falling sideways onto the seat.

“No, no... “ He said trying to catch his breath. “Don’t worry about it…” Finally gaining control, sitting up, he held out his hand. “Sorry about the forgetting names thing, I’m not the best with them.”

Krystian nodded slowly, and shook his hand. “It’s fine, it’s been a month since Diagon Alley anyway.”

Ryder returned the shake, before leaning back in his seat. “By the way, call me Ryder.”

Krystian smiled brightly and nodded. “Call me Kryssie, everyone does!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Express - Part One  
> I can't believe I forgot to add chapter two last week... Ah well, here it is now! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the 2016 Re-Write of Gemina Perfectio!  
> This story never seems to get past book one before I get frustrated with it and start rewriting it again.  
> But I've got a determined beta reader who is on my butt to keep writing, I've got a few chapters backed up, all new, all sparkly brand new and ready to be posted! But I'm going to space them out a little so I can keep some chapters between what's posted, and what I'm currently writing.


End file.
